


One Heart

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Marauders, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Remus hates Valentine's Day. He has always been alone and this year is no different. With the whole of Gryffindor tower at the Valentine's party, Remus feels more alone than ever and the slight problem of being in love with Sirius Black seems ever more present on a day like today.However, after tonight, Remus might change his view on Valentine's Day...





	One Heart

Remus yawned, dropping the book in his hands to the blanket as he turned over onto his back. The dorm was empty, the warm glow of the lamp illuminating its barrenness and the soft tick of the clock echoing in the room.

The whole of Gryffindor tower was like this. Remus supposed both the Ravenclaw tower and Slytherin dorms were like this too. The Hufflepuffs were holding a Valentine’s party and everyone was attending. Everyone except him.

Remus didn’t mind really. James was going with Lily and Peter had managed to persuade the Hufflepuff, Suzie Graham, to go as his date. That left Sirius. All Remus knew about him was that he was going. And probably with the hottest guy in the school, second to Pads himself. Because he was Sirius Black and could get anyone he wanted.

As Remus stared at the ceiling, the distant sound of music coming from the open window, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the growing, piercing ache in his heart.

 _Stupid bloody holiday_ , Remus thought, moving up from the bed. It was his own fault that he was wracked with loneliness. He should have just went to the party and grumbled to somebody else who had no date and watched as all the couples danced to the love songs and stared as Sirius kissed his partner and wished it was him whose Sirius’ arm wrapped around and whose lips trailed his neck and…

Yeah. Remus was much better off here. Alone. Heartache is much easier to handle in solitude.

Remus pushed open the door and began walking down the stairs. The common room was likely empty but it was warm and Sirius’ clothes weren’t strewn across the floor, as in the dorm. 

Remus used to try them on when everyone was away. He would slip the soft material over his arms, the smell of parchment, grass and broom polish surrounding him, and dream. He would dream that this feeling of warmth and safety wasn’t foreign to him. That the feeling came as Sirius would gently kiss his forehead and pull their bodies close. He would dream that this smell would wrap around him every night and wake up him every morning. He would dream that the collar that tickled his neck was Sirius pressing his lips to his body, over and over again.

Remus would dream of Sirius Black.

He learned the danger of that all too soon. Dreams do not bode well with those whose hearts cannot tell the difference between fantasy and reality.

Remus had stopped wearing Sirius’ clothes.

As Remus reached the last few steps, he promised himself that he would not dream of Sirius tonight, that his imagination would not run away from him.

However, when he glanced up and saw Sirius standing in the middle of the common room, hundreds of pink and red heart-shaped balloons floating in the air and a banner saying “Be my valentine?” hanging from the ceiling, Remus thought he had just broken his promise.

“Who the fuck is this for?” Remus asked.

Sirius’ head whipped up from where he had been arranging flowers. “What are you doing here?”

Remus moved further into the room, eyes scanning the pink explosion within. “I was just up in the dorm. Why are  _you_  here? I thought you were at the party.”

“I was going to come up and get you when I was finished…”

“What? Why would you…?” Remus trailed off as his gaze fell onto the card sitting behind Sirius. On the front were the words “To Remus, my heart belongs to you. Love, Sirius.”

_My heart belongs to you._

Remus turned slowly to face Sirius, who was staring intently at the floor, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Is this… for me?”

Sirius swallowed before glancing up. “Umm… yes? I’ve kinda been wanting to ask you out for months now.”

“You have?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t it obvious?”

“No!”

Sirius frowned. “Oh.”

A silence ensued as Remus continued to stare, his mind trying to come to grips with what was before him while his heart grew and grew within his chest.

“Look, Rem,” Sirius said after minutes of silence. His gaze was sorrowful and guilty and his hands fidgeted at his sides. “Just go back upstairs and forget this ever happened. I’m sorry. “

“What? No. I’m not… Oh, Merlin’s saggy balls, fuck it,” Remus muttered before bounding across the room and kissing Sirius Black.

Remus had never understood why it was impossible to describe what it felt like to be in love. Words nor actions could encapsulate the feeling. Yet, when his lips met Sirius’, his dreams and reality becoming one, somehow he could describe the burning feeling in his chest.

It was the long-awaited summer rain that washed away the dirt and heat, leaving only the soft glow of the wet pavements. It was the soft sheets and warm bed that you fell into after a hard day’s work, limbs aching but heart full. It was the sun setting as the stars twinkled above, two worlds, day and night, colliding into each other and whispering goodbyes until the sun rose again. 

It was Sirius pulling Remus close,  _so close_ , against his chest that Remus was sure that their hearts were now one, a single heart for the both of them.

Remus didn’t mind. His heart had belonged to Sirius a long time ago.

“So…” Sirius said, pulling back from Remus to rest their heads together. His grey eyes were warm and heavy. “Will you be my valentine?”

Remus groaned as Sirius laughed. “Oh my god. I hate you.”

“You can’t hate me after I blew up all those balloons just for you.”

“Didn’t you use magic?”

“Yes but that still took effort!”

Remus chuckled, dropping his head to Sirius’ shoulder and pressing a kiss there. He was wearing the sweater that Remus used to always steal. “If you have a box of chocolate, I’ll accept your offer.”

“They’re by the sofa.”

Remus scrambled away from Sirius, swiftly stumbling across the room to the chocolates. They were his favourite type, all placed in a heart-shaped box. As he bit into one, a pink, sticky goo spilt out of the hollow brown shell.

Remus was impressed at how well Sirius had stayed on theme.

“Mmm,” Remus moaned, licking his fingers as he turned to face Sirius. “These are so good.”

When Sirius didn’t reply, Remus turned and saw Sirius staring at his mouth, eyes wide, as Remus licked the chocolate from his lips.

Remus’ heart sped up.

A slow blush crawled up Remus’ neck as he watched Sirius watch him, Sirius’ gaze travelling down his neck as he swallowed. Suddenly, Sirius was across the room and pushing him against the sofa, his lips were crashing against Remus’.

Sirius tasted so much better than the chocolate.

The kiss didn’t last long as the propelling force of Sirius slamming into Remus pushed them both over the back and onto the sofa. Laughter filled the room as they reached for each other again, small kisses being pressed into each other’s skin and hands intertwining between the mess of limbs and two hearts beating in sync.

 

Love bloomed like a flower across the castle that night. Lovers and friends and families found each other’s arms and the soft magic that they all shared glowed even brighter than before. But the brightest light came from a red and gold common room, filled to the brim with pink balloons, where two boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, their heads pressed together and the quiet whispers of  _love, love, love_  filling their hearts.


End file.
